


Pretending Sucks...Sometimes Literally.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Assassination Attempt(s), POV Sam Wilson, Vampire Sam Wilson, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Sam Wilson thinks about his past actions and close calls as to when his identity could have been discovered.For he has one very large secret.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	Pretending Sucks...Sometimes Literally.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



The same joke, getting very different reactions from different groups of people, that is how Sam Wilson spent most of his meetings where any of the Avengers were present. He would tell them of feats which were great, for a normal human. Anyone not an Avenger would laugh, and it would lessen the sting of his long and sometimes painful existence. None of the Avengers laughed at his jokes. He held back. Little did they all know that the joke was on them. He could outdo them all at almost everything. If he told them of some of his more exciting times on his many centuries on this earth, they would either laugh or be very frightened of him. So, he acted the normal human instead of the monster that he was. He played human around them. 

One time, he remembered having to act the tired human around the newly awoken Captain America. He smiled remembering that he had outrun Steve. Steve just didn’t know it because he moved faster than the eye could detect. Even Sam had to admit that he had run faster than the average human could each time he scented and heard Steve coming up behind him. Thus, risking the exposure of his secret. He only did that the first day and never again. 

“On your left,” were the words that haunted him. Without fail they would be said to him just because he had to maintain a human pace. It wasn’t that one time he went for a run either. It was every time, every morning. He was a protection detail for Steve. However, his little secret was that whenever he was overtaken, he would then run two more laps before slowing down to just above human pace a few hundred metres further from where he had been overtaken. If only Captain America knew that he had run at least triple what he had run. He wouldn’t have tried to offer him tips on his technique then, now would he. 

He remembers when he had to use a suit to fight. He had to act very grateful and tried not to show up any of the Avengers. It wouldn’t do for someone new to physical fighting to be better at it than a superhero. The suit, however, it was more hinderance than helpful, but he would not expose his secret.  


Finally, he remembered the one-time Natasha almost found out about him. He had been startled when drinking blood from a glass, now, Natasha thinks that he likes red wine too much. That one is as quiet as an assassin at times. He must dig into her past. Natasha keeps bribing him with bottles of it for information about what Captain America likes. The Captain remains oblivious to her liking him. Sam reckons it will take at least two months for him to realised, Thor bet four months. Sam mused that out of everyone, Natasha would be the one to find out what he was first. When that happened he would have a decision to make. 

For he, Sam Wilson was a vampire and nobody would ever know. \----------------------------------------------------- Natasha had been poking around for too long and he suspected that she had known his secret since for a while and was just now acting on it. Natasha was at the moment hunting him. Her suspicious and non trusting nature made him investigate him. He could smell her sweet fragrance and hear her stealthily walking up the steps. 

He had to decide if he was going to do all he could go to keep his secret or if he was going to leave and never come back. The simplest solution would be to run to avoid any bloodshed. He wasn't a very good vampire. 

The choice was taken from him. 

"I know what you are," came her voice from the entryway into the room. He turned from his pensive position at the window to see her gun trained on him. 

"Do you?" His eyes glinted in the dark. He took a step closer to her. 

"Not a step closer. I will shoot," Natasha steeled her eyes, her tone resolute. 

"Try it, I dare you. You'll probably end up hurting yourself more than me."

He took a step closer and Natasha pressed the trigger. Yet, he was fast. Faster than she could have fathomed. He was next to her before the bullet left the gun. Swiftly directing the gun away from his person. The bullet left the chamber and ricocheted around the room. He had no choice but to pull Natasha down to the ground. Her body protecting hers. Yet, he was off her a moment later when the danger had passed. 

He looked down at Natasha who was looking at him with disbelief. 

"You saved me...even though I shot at you..."

"Not all vampires are evil. Especially not this one."

Sam reached a hand out to her. She warily took hold of his forearm and he pulled her up with ease. 

There was a few moments of inactivity. Neither knowing what to say. 

"You're...fast," Natasha spoke after searching for something to say. 

"I'm faster than Captain America and Iron-Man put together," Sam was rewarded with a twitch of the lips. Then a smile which turned into a full blown laugh. He never thought he would see the day Natasha was almost bent double laughing but he was going to remember it for eternity. Maybe sharing his secret wouldn't be so bad after all. 


End file.
